D comme Dragon
by Torago
Summary: Alors que Luffy parcourt le monde à la recherche de liberté, des types qu'il n'aurait jamais cru croiser le ciblent et l'arrachent à ses précieux compagnons sous les ordres d'un employeur extrêmement puissant qui lui révèle un secret sur le point de bouleverser sa vie entière.


**D COMME DRAGON**

 **o**

Alors voilà, une histoire qui cogite en moi depuis pas mal de temps maintenant. Je me suis toujours demandé d'où pouvait venir Luffy mis à part cette histoire avec son père, alors au lieu d'attendre pour le savoir, j'en ai fait ma petite idée... Ce qui va suivre se déroule entre l'île des hommes poissons et Dressrosa. Le reste ne fait pas du tout parti du manga. Ceci est ma première fanfic sérieuse de One Piece, et les évènements risquent d'être assez... WTF. Préparez-vous.

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

 _ **EDIT : J'ai modifié le chapitre en retirant une grosse partie du début. Vous la retrouverez dans le prochain chapitre ou plus tard !**_

* * *

 _Résumé : Luffy a toujours couru après la liberté. C'était son seul et unique objectif à travers ses multiples périples. Et alors qu'il parcourt le monde à la recherche de son trésor, des types qu'il n'aurait jamais cru croiser le ciblent et l'arrachent de ses précieux compagnons sous les ordres d'un employeur extrêmement puissant. "Ta mère... a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie." Un immense secret déterré, une vérité qui risque de bouleverser sa vie à jamais... le monde entier restera sous le choc._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre un : Chaos**_

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait arriver.

Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé jusqu'ici pour aboutir à ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Leurs grandes aventures commençaient à peine depuis l'arrivée de ce drôle de gamin aux allures joviales et insouciantes dans leur vie. Deux ans après sa rencontre et leur ferme résolution d'élever ce type au statut de l'homme le plus libre du Monde, aucun d'entre eux ne se doutaient qu'un jour tout finirait par s'écrouler.

xxx

Le dos de Luffy était venu heurter un arbre. L'homme au chapeau s'était avancé lentement vers l'adolescent qui avait relevé la tête d'un air choqué. Cette attaque à l'instant… il l'avait déjà vue quelque part. Pire encore, il l'avait expérimentée.

Soudain, la silhouette de son opposant lui avait semblé un peu plus familière et c'est à cet instant que le chapeau de paille venait de comprendre. Cette silhouette, cette prestance et pour finir, ces mouvements…

Arrivé devant lui, l'individu au chapeau avait élancé son poing contre l'abdomen du garçon. Il s'était arrêté juste avant d'effleurer sa peau, et pourtant un souffle d'impact avait comprimé les entrailles de Luffy, violemment plaqué contre le tronc de l'arbre dû au choc. Même l'écorce avait fini par céder sous la puissance du coup, propulsant le balafré plus loin encore.

Luffy avait craché de l'air et s'était douloureusement redressé sur ses genoux. Son regard concerné avait fait sourire l'homme derrière son masque.

– On dirait bien que tu te souviens du Rokuogan…

 _Cette voix… ?_

Sans perdre son rictus, l'ennemi avait délicatement posé la main sur son masque immaculé et l'avait retiré en douceur, révélant alors son identité que le pirate reconnut aussitôt.

– T-Toi ?!

Robin s'était soudainement tendue en apercevant au loin le visage de l'adversaire de son capitaine. Des souvenirs remontant à deux ans en arrière avaient alors envahi ses pensées et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Rob Lucci était ici, parmi les membres de l'organisation qu'elle avait souhaité ne jamais croiser tout le long de sa vie. Les membres du CP-9 n'étaient que des enfants à côté de cette branche d'élites. La jeune femme avait pâli, et ses yeux bleus horrifiés était restés figés si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience des combats autour d'elle, dont l'un des membres du CP-0 qui s'était brusquement jeté sur elle.

– Robin ! avait hurlé Nami.

Un coup de tonnerre était venu faire trembler la terre.

– Tu me reconnais, Monkey D. Luffy ?

– T… T'es le type qui s'en est pris à Robin il y a deux ans…

Le rookie n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait pensé revoir cet homme un jour dans sa vie, et encore moins dans de telles circonstances. Sa force et ses pouvoirs paraissaient avoir triplé de niveau. Pas étonnant qu'il avait du mal à lui tenir tête. Maintenant la question était : que faisait-il sur cette île et surtout, quel était son objectif ? Son regard sombre se posa sur sa nakama qui semblait mal en point. La colère lui était montée d'un seul coup, déclenchée par le souvenir de voir son amie en larme qui hurlait sa volonté de vivre devant ses nouveaux compagnons.

Ses dents s'étaient serrées au point de grincer lourdement.

– Si t'es encore là pour elle, sache que je compte bien te re-botter le cul avant même que ça n'arrive, avait sifflé le balafré dans un souffle enragé.

Le sourire de Lucci n'avait pas été affecté, au contraire. Un ricanement était passé au travers de ses lèvres et il s'était mis à marcher dans sa direction. Avant même que le pirate ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il l'avait choppé par le col et maintenu au-dessus du sol, positionnant son regard droit dans le sien.

– Nous ne sommes pas venus pour Nico Robin.

Et alors, son éternel rictus s'était transformé en une grimace lugubre, presque méprisante. Un autre coup était venu lui couper le souffle pendant de longues secondes. Il avait craché de l'air en même temps que de fines particules de sang. Le poing de haki de Lucci avait endommagé l'un de ses organes. La différence de force était considérable. À se demander si ces gens étaient véritablement humains ou non. Il avait à nouveau tiré le col du pirate vers le haut de sorte à ce que ses yeux soient à son niveau.

– Rend-toi dans le calme Mugiwara, et nous laisserons tes compagnons sains et saufs.

Les paupières douloureuses de Luffy s'étaient agrandies de moitié.

– Q… Quoi ?

Les autres Mugiwara étaient restés également perplexes face à cette nouvelle plus que surprenante. Ou peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû l'être, étant donné que leur capitaine était quelqu'un de recherché pour quatre cent millions de berry. Il ne serait pas choquant de voir des troupes d'élites se déplacer pour abattre l'éternel ennemi du Gouvernement. Seulement, on parlait du CP-0 ici, et pour que cette branche spéciale et secrète soit elle-même venue se charger d'un pirate parmi les dizaines d'autres dans son cas, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Son regard avait convergé vers ses nakama en plein combat contre les autres clowns en blanc, et qui paraissaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder le rythme. Leurs défenses s'affaiblissaient, et leurs forces se faisaient mentalement drainer par celle de leurs opposants.

Serrant les dents, il avait brusquement tenté une énième attaque contre Lucci afin d'échapper à ses griffes et espérer s'enfuir vers leur navire avec les autres. Il détestait tourner le dos à ses adversaires, quels qu'ils soient, mais la situation l'empêchait d'agir de façon téméraire comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Bon sang, Lucci ne s'était même pas transformé en léopard et sa force demeurait quand même aussi monstrueuse qu'un amiral ! Il ne pouvait pas tenter un combat risqué si ses nakama étaient également en jeu. Valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

Malheureusement, l'ancien pseudo-charpentier avait vu clair dans son jeu, et avait décidé de contrecarrer ses plans. Induisant à nouveau ses bras de haki pur et dur, il avait brusquement redoublé ses attaques envers le jeune pirate qui avait difficilement esquivé ses missiles invisibles dus à ses mouvements de doigts bougeant à la vitesse du son. Lucci avait profité d'un infime instant d'inattention de sa part pour le mettre à terre une fois de plus, le rouant de coup de sorte à l'affaiblir le plus possible. Il connaissait parfaitement bien de l'obstination sans égal de ce garçon qui se relevait toujours, sans arrêt malgré les situations désespérées comme celle-ci. Mais cette fois-ci, les cartes étaient entre ses mains.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres glaciales.

– Rend-toi, avait répété Lucci.

– Jamais !

L'homme avait alors posé son pied contre sa cage thoracique tout en y mettant le plus de poids possible. Il avait entendu le pirate cracher de l'air sous lui, lui soutirant une impression de satisfaction.

– Tu ne te soucies donc pas du sort de tes chers camarades ?

– Si tu les touches…

Luffy avait hurlé de douleur avant même de pouvoir finir de parler. Il avait eu l'impression que son corps allait se séparer en deux. Son regard s'était dirigé vers le reste de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

– Regarde-les. Dans moins de deux minutes, tous tes amis seront neutralisés par le CP-0. Est-ce que tu vas rester là à les regarder mourir un par un jusqu'à ce que tu admettes ta défaite ? Ou bien vas-tu enfin te montrer raisonnable ?

– Ne l'écoute pas ! avait crié Sanji.

Sa jambe enflammée était venue abattre l'un de ses nombreux ennemis avant qu'un coup venu de derrière ne l'assomme à moitié.

– S-Sanji !

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Luffy ! On se débrouille comme des chefs !

Usopp avait tenté de rassurer son capitaine à son tour, mais ses tentatives ont été vaines au moment où des pieux venus de nul part dus aux pouvoirs étranges d'un de leurs opposants étaient venus s'empaler dans son épaule et sa jambe droite. Une plainte déchirante avait traversé ses lèvres, rendant Luffy presque fou de rage.

– USOPP !

– Aaaaaarg !

– N-NAMI… !

Une nouvelle grimace venait de traverser le visage décomposé du Chapeau de Paille. Il voyait ses amis tomber un par un, se faisant mortellement blesser pour d'autres, et lui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder le massacre continuer.

Il avait vu Chopper valdinguer plus loin. Son cœur s'était resserré un peu plus.

– STOP !

Le pire a été lorsque son fidèle épéiste était tombé à la merci de l'homme au masque tribal. Ce dernier l'avait maintenu en l'air par le bras, avant de venir broyer son poignet. Luffy avait cru qu'il allait perdre le contrôle d'un instant à l'autre. Son cri désespéré avait arrêté le chef du CP-0 juste avant qu'il ne transperce Zoro avec son propre sabre. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés un instant, comme pour fuir un moment la cruelle réalité de son impuissance face à la vie de ses nakama menacés de mort. Ses dents s'étaient serrées au point de grincer entre elles, et ses ongles comprimés dans ses poings solidement fermés laissaient des traînées de sang dans sa paume. Puis vint le moment le plus déchirant de son existence.

Il avait laissé tomber sa tête en arrière, rouvrant doucement les paupières derrière lesquelles un regard aussi sombre que tranchant était dirigé contre l'ancien charpentier de Water Seven.

– Ne leur faites aucun mal.

Lucci lui avait rendu son regard et une infime éclair de satisfaction avait traversé ses prunelles dès lors que Luffy avait pris la parole. Est-ce qu'il venait de capituler ? Le silence qui s'était ensuivi confirma sa question muette. Il avait fait signe aux autres membres d'arrêter les combats, laissant enfin le reste de l'équipage respirer. Son attention s'était ensuite reportée sur le jeune brun qu'il avait soulevé d'une main. Celui-ci avait observé son équipage protester tout en essayant de le rejoindre pour le défendre mais leur tentative s'avéra inutile contre les agents gouvernementaux. Certes, ils étaient épuisés et fous de rage, mais ils étaient en vie. C'était tout ce qui importait pour le jeune adolescent qui s'était autorisé un léger sourire l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Lucci en avait après lui, mais il savait que mêler les autres dans cette histoire serait tout, sauf judicieux.

Tant pis. Il trouvera un plan. Il fera de son mieux pour revenir au plus vite, mais la priorité du moment était de garder ses amis en sécurité. Alors ainsi soit-il.

– On y va, avait lancé le chef venu rejoindre Lucci.

Ce dernier avait acquiescé en silence sans rompre le regard avec celui de Luffy. Le rookie avait cru apercevoir une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de son assaillant avant que celui-ci ne le frappe de façon précise juste au-dessus de l'abdomen sans retirer son haki de l'armement. Après la douleur était soudainement venue une sensation de lourdeur dans l'esprit du pirate qui était en train de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ses muscles s'étaient tout à coup détendus, sa respiration s'était affaiblie et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage horrifié de ses précieux nakama de plus en plus loin de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui s'éloignait ? Il ne savait plus.

Finalement, l'obscurité prit le dessus et une goutte de pluie glissant le long de sa joue fut la dernière chose qu'il sentit avant de laisser place aux ténèbres infinies de son inconscience.

.

.

Chapitre 1 _\- à suivre_

* * *

 _Hello there!_

 _Voilà une histoire à laquelle j'avais pensé il y a bien longtemps. Seulement, j'ai déjà trop de fanfics sur le feu donc je ne pouvais pas la publier tout de suite. Hélas, j'ai craqué. Je tenais donc à vous prévenir que ce chapitre est une sorte de mise en bouche, ainsi qu'un test pour moi afin de savoir si le début vous plaît. Car je n'arrive pas à me motiver sans connaître les impressions des autres !_

 _La suite n'est pas écrite pour le moment, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de m'y mettre._

 _Je compte donc sur vous pour votre futur soutien !_


End file.
